<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Charge by Snowstormbringer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070831">In Charge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstormbringer/pseuds/Snowstormbringer'>Snowstormbringer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Hunter (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstormbringer/pseuds/Snowstormbringer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sapphire Star gets a bit more than what she asked for when she seduces The Field Team Leader.<br/>Inspiration from 'Ego Problem' By OppaiSamurai</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Field Team Leader (Monster Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028445">Ego Problem</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai">OppaiSamurai</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amya the Sapphire Star was known around Astera for her confidence and rebellious attitude. There were many days where she had both the Commander and The Field Team Leader at the ends of their ropes. While she showed a bit more respect to the Commander, she loved to tease and mess with The Field Team Leader.<br/>Most of Astera had an inkling that the two had a thing for each other. Amya would constantly invite Him to join her on hunts and they would often return laughing. While The Field Team Leader didn’t seem to mind her referring to him by his actual name. He insisted people called him Chief while he was on duty and would correct people if they referred to him by his name, Fin while working.<br/>The remaining small portion Astera thought otherwise. That Chief was oblivious and Amya was just sizing him up for her next potential fling. Men who had been Amya’s previous flings had spoken about how she would be all sweet and nice till one of them would instigate sex, and almost like a switch had been flipped she’d insist on being in control of everything they did while having sex. <br/>Amya didn’t mind what they said, she knew the truth and that was all that mattered to her. <br/>She liked to be in control while ‘in the bedroom’ with her partners, she felt a special kind of high from it. Most of her exes had said they thought it was hot in the moment, only to say otherwise behind her back.<br/>She did have a thing for Fin. She felt he was different from her exes. He was kind, caring, strong, and always found a way to make her laugh when they were alone together. She wasn’t one for relationships though. She liked the freedom of one night stands and fuck buddies. Maybe one day she would settle down, but that wasn’t today.<br/>She had decided to go for it, to ask Fin if he would be down for some fun with her that night. <br/>She stood outside Fin’s room knocking on the door she could hear Fin call out<br/>“Be right there! Give me a sec”<br/>The sound of something being pushed to the side could be heard before he opened the door<br/>“Oh hey Amya” He greeted her “what’s up?”<br/>“I was wondering if I could ask you a question,” She said <br/>“yeah sure, shoot” He responded, leaning on the doorframe <br/> “I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?”<br/>Fin looked surprised at the question “uhh no, I don’t have any plans, I was just finishing up the last of my paperwork for today then I’m free if you want to do something”<br/>“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to uhhh” Amya hesitated “have some fun tonight” <br/>“What kind of fun?” Fin asked “like drinks in the hub fun? Or just the two of us kind of fun?”<br/>“Just the two of us kind of fun” Amya confirmed with a wink<br/>Fin nodded as he thought about it “sure I don’t see why not” He said “my room or yours?”<br/>Amya grinned and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear “meet me in the cave behind the waterfall in the Wildspire Waste after sunset, don’t be late”<br/>With that, she turned in her heel and left Fin standing there in his doorway<br/>She couldn’t wait for sundown. <br/>Amya stood in the cave waiting for Fin’s arrival. She ran her fingers over a rock with a flat top, bending down to prop herself on it, the perfect height for her plans. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Fin speak up behind her <br/>“You know it’s against the rules to not be wearing armor out in the field,” he said, stepping further into the cave.<br/>Amya turned to face him.<br/>“We won't be needing armor for what we’re doing” she leaned back against the rock and winked. She was only wearing a simple blouse and a short skirt. When he didn’t seem to react to the comment she shrugged. “Besides, some rules are just meant to be broken”<br/>“Is that so?”<br/>“Yep” <br/>Amya seductively walked up to him. She smiled as she felt him tense as she slid Her hands up under the armored panels of his belt settling on his upper thighs, though he made no effort to pull away. “You ready to have some fun?” She asked with a sly smile.<br/>He grabbed her hands when she started to move them inwards towards her prize, preventing them from moving<br/>“And what exactly is this fun?” He asked, with a tone that suggested he was messing with her. “you never clarified” <br/>Amya let out an annoyed huff regardless<br/>“Did you not get any of my hints?” She asked, twisting her wrists to get out of his grasp.<br/>Fin jumped and sharply inhaled when she roughly cupped his balls. She dragged her hand up to massage his member through his pants in one fluid motion.<br/>“I want to put this to use” she purred, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, enjoying How fast Fin was hardening in her hand.<br/>She was not expecting Fin to pull her flush against his body<br/>“Well, you should have just said so” He whispered in her ear before nipping it.<br/>“Uh uh uh” Amya pulled away and waved her finger. “You don’t do anything till I tell you so” she grabbed His chin pulling him down and bringing their lips dangerously close to touching “I’m in charge here” she whispered seductively<br/>“Oh, is that so,” Fin asked in a husky voice.<br/>“Yep” she whispered back<br/>Fin chuckled, “It’s cute that you think you can tell me what to do” he commented<br/>“Oh I don’t think, I know” Amya crooned “and If you don’t listen”, she squeezed his Penis just enough to make him squirm “I’ll make you”<br/>‘Ohh is that so” <br/>“Ye- Oh!” before she could finish her response, Amya found herself pinned to the wall, his knee between her legs<br/>“A reminder that I’m your boss” He grinned down at her, grinding his knee into Her core “I’m the one giving orders” he enjoyed the shiver that ran through her body.<br/>Upset that he overpowered Her so easily Amya growled “Let me go”<br/>“Make me” <br/>Amya struggled to free herself from his grasp, when she couldn’t free her hands she tried to knee him.<br/>He released one of her hands to grab her knee<br/>“Uh uh uh” he scolded her “now why don’t we, as you put it, ‘have some fun’” <br/>Amya gasped when she felt his finger teasing her through her underwear.<br/>“Looks like you got some catching up to do” Fin smirked as he ground his knee in between her legs again<br/>Amya’s free hand wrapped around his neck as he wasted no time taking her skirt and panties off then going right back to teasing her with his fingers. <br/>When she was wet enough He slid one finger in, adding the second shortly after, The stretch of it caused Amya to squirm. <br/>She panted as he pumped His fingers in and out, not giving Her much time to adjust<br/>He crushed their lips together in a fervent kiss, His tongue worming past Her teeth. <br/>Hesitantly Amya kissed Him back.   <br/>Eventually, He added a third and She couldn’t stop the moan that left Her throat as He spread them.<br/>Fin pulled away from the kiss and smirked “you like that?”<br/>Amya tried Her best to look mad “no” She huffed “Stop it at on- AH!”  She cried out when He did it again but more forcefully.<br/>“What was that?” Fin asked with a smug grin “I couldn’t hear you” <br/>“I s-said, stop it a-a once” Amya stuttered as He continued to pump His fingers. <br/>“Are you still trying to order me around?” He purred “We can fix that”<br/>He let go of Her other hand and the thumb of His now free hand settled on Her clit <br/>Amya gripped on to the collar of His jacket. Trying Her best to look like she was not enjoying it, but horribly failing.<br/>Fin continued to rub Her clit and finger fuck Her.<br/>Amya could Feel Her climax approaching, “S-Stop, I-I’m gonna c-cum” She bit out <br/>Fin increased His pace, causing Her to moan<br/>“Stop I-Im serious”<br/>He brought Her into another kiss, tangling His tongue with Hers.<br/>Amya tensed as She came, letting out a pleasured cry that was muffled by Fin’s mouth still on Hers.<br/>He only pulled away when She relaxed, allowing her to slide to the floor <br/>“That good with just my fingers?” He teased “we haven’t even got the main event yet”<br/>Amya liked this new side of Fin.<br/>He had always come off as caring and soft to her, so to see him take charge like that and the idea of him using her like that excited her.<br/>Despite that, she glared at Him as She stood on shaky legs. A glance at his clothed erection was enough to make her excitement rise again.<br/>Seemingly not learning from earlier, she propped herself on the flat-topped rock so her ass and soaking wet pussy was pointing towards him<br/>“Just shut up and fuck me” She growled <br/>She could hear the sound of Fin messing with all the buckles and clasps of his armor before his hands settled on her hips and his cock teased her entrance.<br/>“You like it from behind huh? He asked <br/>“Yes now shut your mouth and fuck me” Amya snapped, biting her lip in anticipation.<br/>She knew that she was aggravating him.<br/>Fin tsked “still haven't learned”<br/>Amya gasped as she was pulled from the rock and flipped around before being forced to the floor <br/>“Guess we’re doing it this way” <br/>Amya wished she could wipe that stupid grin off his face <br/>“No thanks, I don’t do missionary” she sassed “consider it a personal rule of mine”<br/>“I thought rules were meant to be broken” Fin countered, making Amya let out an audible growl. He chuckled before he leaned in close enough for his lips to brush her ear as he whispered into it  “besides I want to see that pretty little face of yours while you take my dick”  <br/>Amya felt Her face flush at the comment. <br/>Her excitement rose even more when his head teased her entrance once again.<br/>Fin shoved himself inside with one strong, fluid thrust. <br/>Amya cried out, her hands scrambled to grasp his forearms. His dick was so hot, so hard, so thick, so BIG.<br/>He sat back on his knees and used his hands to guide her hips to meet his thrusts.<br/>Amya couldn’t stop the noises that left her lips. He was being so rough right off the bat. She loved it.<br/>He set a deliciously fast pace, each thrust hard enough to bruise.<br/>Amya knew she wouldn't last long.<br/>It didn’t take long for her to feel her climax building again. she could tell Fin was close too, feeling the swollen throb of his dick inside her, <br/>Right when she was about to burst he stopped <br/>Amya whined and tried to move her hips to keep some kind of movement going, but Fin’s hands kept them solidly in place.<br/>“Beg” <br/>Amya looked up at Fin, confused <br/>“What?” she panted out<br/>“You heard me,” Fin said with a smug grin “I want you to beg for it”<br/>Amya was able to shake off her euphoria “I won’t beg for anything” she growled <br/>“Suit yourself”<br/>Amya let out a pitiful whine as He pulled out, gripping onto his arms as if her life depended on it<br/>He kept the head right up against her entrance, occasionally pressing it in just enough for Amya to feel the spread then pulling back out.<br/>It was torture, Amya writhed on the floor where she laid. But she wouldn’t beg.<br/>After what seemed like an eternity, Amya broke<br/>“Please” She breathed out<br/>Fin’s hands slammed down on either side of her head, causing her to jump.<br/>He loomed over her with a victorious grin<br/>“What was that?” He asked<br/>Amya couldn’t find it in her to sass back<br/>“Please fuck me,” She said a bit louder. She sighed as she felt him reenter her, but he didn’t move<br/>“It's a start,” He said “But I asked you to beg, not ask”<br/>Amya snapped<br/>“Please Fin, I want your cock!” she shouted “fuck me! Fuck me please! Give me your big juicy cock”<br/>“Better” Fin said leaning back and put his hands back on her hips “but I expect you to refer to me as Chief or Sir, is that clear”<br/>Amya nodded “yes Sir” she gasped out “ Please Sir give it to me! I want your cock! please fuck me! Fuck me till I can’t walk straight! Do what you want to me and fill me up with your cum!<br/>She cried out when resumed thrusting into her, drool running down her chin. <br/>“You want me to come inside,” Chief asked <br/>Amya nodded “y-AH! yes S-Sir” <br/>“Well you’re gonna have to work for it”<br/>He let go of her hips and leaned back down to brace himself on his hands.<br/>“Use your hips!”He barked <br/>Amya didn’t need to be told twice, she moved her hips to meet his thrusts <br/>Chief kissed and sucked on her neck, one of his hands coming up, pushing her shirt up to reveal her breasts.<br/> “Braless huh?” He smirked<br/>All Amya could do was nod. Her hands scratching at his back, leaving angry red marks <br/>He groaned and bent down to take one of her breasts in his mouth, his hand playing with the nipple of the other.<br/>Amya’s back arched “ooh Fin” She moaned <br/>She realized her mistake when Chief stopped moving<br/>“Chief! Chief!” She cried out correcting herself “Sorry Sir it won't happen again”<br/>“Damn straight” Chief growled, resuming movement. He licked up the drool from her chin before bringing her into a lip bruising kiss<br/>Amya didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, bringing the same amount of fervent enthusiasm to it as He did. Their tongues intertwined.<br/>They stayed like that, bodies writhing together until Chief pulled away from the kiss <br/>“Fuck I’m gonna cum” He bit out<br/>Amya could feel that she was close too.<br/>“Me to Sir”<br/>She gasped as his thrusts became frenzied and erratic <br/>“You sure you want me to come inside?”<br/>The question lacked any commanding tone and seemed to come from the Fin she knew<br/>She nodded her head regardless <br/>“Yes Sir, please come inside! Fill me up! I want it! I want it so bad! <br/>She cried out as he buried himself inside her, moaning so low it could be mistaken as a growl. The feeling of his burning hot cum filling her up was enough to make her seize up with her own organism.<br/>They stayed sill, catching their breath for what felt like an eternity<br/>Amya relaxed, letting out a satisfied hum. She could feel some of his cum seeping out where they were still connected.<br/>At first, she thought he was pulling out when Fin moved only for him to thrust back in<br/>She choked on her overstimulated whine and her hands shot up to grab his hips.<br/>Luckily, He took the hint and stopped moving <br/>“You okay?” He asked<br/>“Too much” was Amya could breathe out she swallowed hard before continuing “please F- Sir, I don’t think I can take another round”<br/>Fin had an understanding look on his face<br/>“Okay,” He said gently as he pulled out <br/>Amya winced as he did <br/>She watched as Fin licked his lips at the sight of his cum dripping out of her <br/>She fought her straining muscles as she pushed herself into a sitting position, her legs were already screaming in protest as she tried to stand <br/>Fin caught her when she swayed and she let him take most of her weight<br/>“Come on, let's get you cleaned up,” He said guiding her to the cave’s exit “I’ll give you a day off tomorrow, I don’t want you out in the field like this”<br/>Amya merely nodded<br/>Right before they exited, Fin whispered in her ear<br/>“I had fun tonight, let's do this again sometime. Sound good?” <br/>Amya hummed, she liked that idea. But at the moment, all she wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>